


The Kandra and the Wayne

by Valandarion



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandarion/pseuds/Valandarion
Summary: Extention of the scene on the train in the Bands of Mourning
Relationships: MeLaan/Wayne (Mistborn)
Kudos: 6





	The Kandra and the Wayne

Wayne moved away from Marasi's table towards MeLaan. She looked really beautiful today. She wore a fine lace gown showing off much of her cleavage, and a large hat. That hat would fit marvelously well in his arsenal. 

He began chewing on the piece of gum he just had taken, and waved towards MeLaan. She waved back. 

"You have anywhere to stay during the trainride?" MeLaan said, as Wayne came up closer to her. 

"Not really. Wax has gotten himself and that Steris a room, but I can't stand that woman." Wayne said. 

"Well, I have found a place we can go...alone." MeLaan said. She gave Wayne a sly smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. Wayne looked back at Marasi. She seemed to be deep into her papers. Wayne smiled and followed MeLaan. 

MeLaan lead Wayne further and further back, passing through all the carriages containing rooms. 

"Where are you taking me, MeLaan?" Wayne said, passing between the last room carriage into the luggage carriage. "This doesn't seem to be a place to spend the trainride to me, however much I would like to find something fun to trade here."

"Not much further now, Wayne." MeLaan said and gave Wayne a reassuring smile. 

MeLaan lead Wayne into the middle of the third luggage carriage. MeLaan turned around. "All right, do you trust me, Wayne?"

"I don't know yet. What I do know is that I have a full Goldmind, so you can't do much to hurt me anyways." Wayne answered, tapping his Goldmind. 

MeLaan walked over and opened a luggage compartment in the floor. "Hop in, this is gonna be fun, Wayne."

"Rust and Ruin, where are we going MeLaan?" Wayne said. "This is some Kandra secret, isn't it? You have some secret compartment under the train? Are there more Kandra there? Is this the way into the Kandra Homeland?"

"No, this is going to be way more fun than that."

Wayne smiled and climbed in. The compartment was larger than he had expected. It was pitch black further in, but it seemed to open up further in. A hot body slid down beside Wayne. MeLaan closed the compartment and brought up a light. Wayne saw the compartment opening up further in, creating a space large enough for them both to be in. MeLaan signaled them to move into the space. 

"So what are you-" Wayne began. He was interrupted by MeLaan tackling him to the ground, kissing him. Wayne was surprised, but returned the kiss. MeLaan kissed with passion, like she had centuries of experience, which probably was the truth since she was over 600 years old. 

"I thought that one of us had to take the initiative," MeLaan said. "I like a man who takes initiative, at least in bed." At hearing that, Wayne decided to take initiative. He moved his hands to her buttocks and grabbed. Rust and Ruin, that ass was heavenly. Wayne had snuck glances at it several times before. She could after all form it however she wished, so it being well formed was not surprising. But having it in his hands was another thing than seeing it. He had always considered it like something akin to the clouds. You could look at it and admire it, but you couldn't touch it. He felt himself harden in his pants. MeLaan smiled and kissed him with more ferocity.

"That's the spirit." MeLaan said. She moved her hands towards her back and began undoing the back of her dress. After a few seconds, her dress opened. MeLaan broke the kiss and began taking the dress off. Wayne took this moment to start to undress as well. He would not say no to spening the train ride inside of MeLaan, so he undid the belt on his pants and dropped them to the ground, kicking them off. 

MeLaan's dress dropped entirely, revealing her huge tits. Wayne gasped and moved his hands from unbuttoning his shirt to grabbing them. "You are so Rusting beautiful, MeLaan." The tits were firm and bigger than his hands. MeLaan moaned as Wayne moved down and started sucking on the perfectly round nipples.

MeLaan did not sit idly by. She moved her hands to the front of Wayne's breeches and began touching his hard penis through the pants. She stroked it through the pants for a second, and then began undoing Wayne's breeches. She pulled them down, and Wayne's hard cock was bounced on MeLaan's big thigh.

"As much as I like this," MeLaan said, "I think this could be more pleasurable." MeLaan moved. It was kind of awkward because the space was a bit small, but after a few seconds, she stopped. She had placed her ass above Wayne's face. He understood right away what she wanted. He put his hands on top of her big firm buttocks once more, pulling it down onto his face. He knew what she wished for. 

Wayne looked at MeLaan's womanhood. It was completely hairless. That was understandable. Wayne knew Kandra had a hard time adding hairs correctly, so taking time to place hairs by her sex would be unnecessary. Wayne liked it better this way anyways. 

Wayne slowly began kissing MeLaan's lips. He was gentle and soft at first. Then he began using his tongue. MeLaan tasted different from all other women Wayne had been with before. Her womanhood tasted as Wayne imagined raw meat would taste. It was not a taste that he particularly enjoyed, but he kept going. A different feeling suddenly erupted from Wayne's groin. MeLaan had began sucking on his cock. This too felt different from any other oral sex Wayne had ever gotten. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. His entire length was engulfed in a warm, wet and extremely tight space; MeLaan's throat. It felt as if she had tightened her throat, and she must have taken away her gag reflex, or never had one in the first place.

They went on like that for a while, just giving each other oral sex. MeLaan seemed to enjoy it, going by the moans she let out between the gurgles of her sucking Wayne's manhood. Wayne was certainly enjoying it. It went so far as that he almost came in her mouth, only diverted by Wayne repeatedly slapping MeLaan's huge behind. She then stopped her sucking and giggled. After that, Wayne began his kissing and licking with more intensity. 

After a while, MeLaan suddenly stopped her sucking and began moaning more loudly. Wayne felt her insides quiver and felt her fluids wash over him. After a moment of intense quivering and moaning, MeLaan stopped.

"Thank you, Wayne" MeLaan said. MeLaan turned around so she once more faced Wayne. MeLaan had said she liked initiative, so Wayne decided to do something. He pushed his mouth onto hers kissing her with ferocity grabbing her around the back. He lifted her up and turned her around so she was on her back. Wayne grabbed his rock hard member and put it right by MeLaan's wet entrance. 

"Do you want this?" Wayne asked, looking straight into MeLaan's eyes. MeLaan gave no other answer than pulling Wayne inside of her by wrapping her legs around Wayne's lower body. The oral sex did not hold a candle to the feeling of being inside of MeLaan. She was tighter than any other woman that Wayne had been with before, yet it was not hard to push into her. She was so wet. Wayne let out a loud moan as he was pulled inside. MeLaan moaned in tandem with him. 

"Harmony, Wayne, you are bigger than anyone I have had before." Wayne answered by pulling out and pushing into her again, and was rewarded with another loud moan from MeLaan. He began plunging himself into MeLaan over and over again. Wayne's climax began building once more. He kept pumping in and out of her, finding a steady rhythm. MeLaan raised her back and hugged Wayne, moving together with Wayne. 

"You know, I am beginning to like you a lot, Wayne:" MeLaan said before letting out a loud moan as Wayne pushed himself all the way into her.

"I agree," Wayne answered. He began with a faster rhythm. His climax was coming ever closer, and MeLaan seemed to be coming closer as well. Wayne was just about to hit the edge and stop before releasing when he felt MeLaan's insides began to contract and quiver. He couldn't hold it. He kept pounding her as MeLaan came. She screamed out in pleasure as she stopped orgasming and Wayne began. Wayne shot his seed into MeLaan for a few seconds and then stopped pulling and pushing. He pulled himself out of MeLaan completely, and laid on top of her. 

"Was that it?" MeLaan said. 

"I can't impregnate you, right? Kandra and humans can't procreate?"

"Kandra do not have children at all." MeLaan said, sighing. Wayne had gone soft again. "So no more then?"

"If there is no risk, then I don't see why not," Wayne smiled, tapping his gold mind. That would remove the refractory period completely. "Only need some wanking now." 

MeLaan grabbed Wayne's manhood once more, and began moving her hand up and down quickly. He began to grow hard. "I absorbed your seed, you know. It tasted very good." She smiled seductively. Wayne leaned in and kissed her. He was fully hard now again. 

"Let's try something different," Wayne said. "I heard TenSoon was your previous mentor. He seems to like dogs, maybe you should try too?" MeLaan understood. She turned her body around, her beautiful behind towards Wayne. She took the doggy position. Wayne stood as high as he could, on his knees, and moved up to MeLaan. He teased her opening for a little, and she let out a longing moan. Wayne pushed into her. He grabbed her ass and began pounding. 

"Yes, yes! Harder!" she cried. He slapped her thick behind and then began pumping harder and faster. MeLaan began shouting louder, her screams crescendoing as her insides quivered again. Wayne put one hand on her slim waist, moving his other hand beneath her opening, rubbing MeLaan's clit fiercly. MeLaan let out a loud scream, and all of her body began convulsing. Wayne kept pounding though. He moved his hands from her waist and clit, reaching forward and grabbing her beautiful, big, full breasts, pinching the nipples slightly. 

Wayne held the rhythm even as MeLaan finished coming. She began bending down towards the floor, smiling widely as if finished. Wayne was not finished though. He grabbed MeLaan's long black hair and pulled it. MeLaan gulped in surprise and turned back towards Wayne. She smiled slyly, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he kept ramming into her. Wayne could not hold it in for much longer. He reached his second climax, shooting deep inside of MeLaan's wetness, then sliding out off her once more. 

"Wow, Wayne, that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." MeLaan rolled onto his arm, smiling. "As much as I enjoyed that, maybe we should rejoin the others. They will be wondering where we went." Wayne nodded and reached for his clothes. It was quite awkward dressing in the tight space, but after a lot of laughing they managed. 

Both were fairly dressed in the darkness and had begun moving towards the exit of the luggage compartment, when Wayne realized something. He had not yet done something that he had wanted to do since first seeing MeLaan. He wanted to burry his face between MeLaan's breasts. He climbed over MeLaan, now right by the opening to the outside. He undid the front of her dress and pushed his face between his breasts. It felt amazing. MeLaan let out a surprised yelp, but stopped as steps were hear from outside the compartment. 

The door to outside suddenly was ripped open and bright light flooded the dark compartment. A figure stood in the light. Wax was bloody and sweaty, and behind him Wayne could see Marasi and Steris were visible, seeming shaken. Wayne simply blinked at them. 

MeLaan sat up. "We've stopped!" she said. She did not seem at all embarassed by three people seeing her topless. "Are we there already?"


End file.
